


禁忌

by zhuojuju



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	禁忌

黄旼炫关注他的新邻居有一段时间了。

 

他的邻居是一对普通的伴侣，Alpha叫邕圣祐，Omega叫姜丹尼尔。

 

和正常的AO关系一样，在被标记后，姜丹尼尔辞掉原先的工作，安心的宅在家里，时不时出门促进一下邻里关系，给黄旼炫送上自己无聊时做的小点心。

 

邕圣祐是一家大型企业的职员，薪资高，待遇好，可惜一年里有半年多的时间都在海外，但他固定每三个月回来一次，每次都会在家停留一段时间。黄旼炫很确定，那段时间就是姜丹尼尔的发情期，因为每次邕圣祐回来，姜丹尼尔那原本香甜的桃子气味就会被清新的柚子果香覆盖个彻底。

 

黄旼炫不是个喜欢窥探别人生活的人。都怪隔壁的Omega太诱人了，就算已经被标记过，依旧对自己这个Alpha有着莫名的吸引力。更何况他是个行动派，在确定自己对姜丹尼尔有异样的欲望时就立马就制订了计划，为此他还不惜费劲心思的摸清了姜丹尼尔的发情期。

 

计划，今天就要实施了。

 

周末是邻居间进行友好交流的美好时光，同在一个楼层的姜丹尼尔也总会在这个时候去找黄旼炫分享这一周的趣闻以及亲手做的食物。也许在他看来，自己一个已经被标记的Omega在Alpha面前是十分安全的，可他却不知道自己认定的好邻居脑子里的那些龌龊想法。

 

“旼炫哥，在吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔提着一盒自己刚刚烤好的曲奇，按下黄旼炫家的门铃。

 

“是尼尔吗，请等一下。”

 

黄旼炫大声回应着，匆忙的抚平自己有些褶皱的衬衫，走到了门前，按下把手。

 

淡淡的的成熟的桃子气味扑鼻而来，姜丹尼尔站在外面，脸颊微红，眨着他那双puppy eyes，兴奋的把亲自做的小点心捧到黄旼炫面前。

 

“旼炫哥，这是我新学来的曲奇做法，可惜圣祐哥哥不在家，不能尝到了，你试试看呐。”

 

黄旼炫看着面前的的盒子，目光却不自主的移到了姜丹尼尔身上。他总是没有一个身为Omega的自觉，在单独面对自己这个Alpha时穿的还这么少。灰色的短袖背心松垮垮的套在身上，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，下身套了个宽大的黑色短裤，露出细长的小腿和纤瘦的脚踝。

 

真是个天生诱人犯罪的Omega。

 

“旼炫哥？”

 

姜丹尼尔疑惑的看着盯着自己出神的黄旼炫，一只手在他眼前晃了晃，看他没有反应，又突然把脸凑近。后颈传出的香甜桃子气味愈发浓厚，压的黄旼炫差点控制不住自己的信息素。

 

“尼尔，先进来吧。”

 

黄旼炫努力的抑制住自己的冲动，扯出一丝尴尬的微笑，胳膊环在姜丹尼尔细瘦的腰间，把人带进了屋子。

 

门反锁上的清脆声响在安静的客厅格外清晰，姜丹尼尔感觉有些怪异，下意识的回过头去看黄旼炫，却被不知何时灌满整间屋子的冷冽清酒味道的信息素弄得浑身发软，瘫倒在地上。

 

姜丹尼尔意识到自己的发情期被迫提前了。

 

浓郁的桃子成熟后的香甜气味充斥在鼻尖，给姜丹尼尔带来阵阵迷幻感。空气中本应该令人清醒的略微苦涩的清酒气息此时却像是上好的催情剂，缠绵的与自己的信息素交融在一起。

 

发情期中的Omega总是敏感又脆弱的。

 

姜丹尼尔费力的支撑起身体，跌跌撞撞的跑到门口，挣扎着想要逃离，却被黄旼炫伸手抱住。身边萦绕着摆脱不掉的清酒味道，本来恢复一丝理智的脑袋又瞬间被欲望占领。姜丹尼尔脱力的倒在黄旼炫怀里，像煮熟的虾子一般微蜷着泛红的躯体，整个人止不住的颤抖着。

 

漂亮的Omega从没有像现在一样如此唾弃自己敏感的体质。

 

原本宽松的衣服被冷汗打湿，粘在娇嫩的皮肤上，随着黄旼炫拖拽的动作摩擦着敏感的乳首，带起细微的快感。粘腻的体液从后穴流出，在黑色裤子上留下星星点点水渍的痕迹，内里的穴肉收缩个不停，好似在期待着什么。

 

太羞耻了。

 

无法言表的空虚感填满了整个身体，大脑疯狂的叫嚣着想要被面前的Alpha狠狠地贯穿、标记，脸庞泛着不正常的红色，连呼吸都重了几分。

 

后背突然感受到了沙发的柔软，脑子一片混沌的姜丹尼尔顺从的倒在上面，任由黄旼炫剥光了他单薄的用来遮羞的布料。

 

赤裸白皙的身体贴在棕色皮质沙发上，修长的双腿被强制性分开，露出艳红的，泛着水光的穴口。也许是屋内的空气冷了些，姜丹尼尔在微微抖动着。

 

黄旼炫把手指轻轻的插进眼前那一张一合的诱人小穴，温暖湿润的触感自手指尖传入，让他忍不住又向内探了探。

 

“唔……啊！”

 

细碎的快感从身后传来，姜丹尼尔隐约的感受到在自己体内戳弄的细长手指。他挣扎的想要远离这个给他带来异样感觉Alpha，后背白嫩的皮肤在皮质沙发上摩擦个不停，渐渐被淡红色沾染，疼痛把他从迷茫世界拉回到现实。

 

 

清醒带来的只有更加剧烈的羞耻感。

 

他可以清楚的感知黄旼炫插在自己后面的手指的数量，或许是对自己反抗的不满，原本轻柔的动作瞬间粗暴起来，姜丹尼尔立马僵了身子，不再敢有什么大动作。情色的从交合处传出的水声在空荡的屋子格外清晰，压抑的充满情欲的呻吟断断续续传入黄旼炫耳中，和浓郁的成熟桃子香气一起成为了绝佳的催情剂。

 

“求你了！慢一点！”

 

带着哭腔的求饶话语并没起到什么大作用，黄旼炫的动作依旧越来越快，姜丹尼尔后穴的内壁也越缩越紧。高潮总是来的猝不及防，温热的液体淅淅拉拉的打在手上，随着手指抽出的动作流出，在沙发凹陷处聚集，又滴落在地板上。

 

姜丹尼尔无力的躺在沙发上，肉嘟嘟的嘴巴半张着，眼尾通红，哭泣的喘息着。汗湿的刘海贴在额头，看着更加纯情了。

 

“只靠手指就能高潮，尼尔原来这么淫荡吗？”

 

黄旼炫看着失神中的姜丹尼尔，体内的恶劣因子不停的骚动着，调戏的话语脱口而出。

 

“……”

 

姜丹尼尔耳边一直嗡鸣不停，根本就听不到黄旼炫恶意的下流话，只是下意识的靠向沙发角落，企图离面前的Alpha远一些，仿佛这样就可以逃脱情欲的噩梦。

 

皮带扣子解开的金属碰撞声音格外清脆，黄旼炫脱掉了自己的裤子，握住不停向后蹭去的姜丹尼尔的细瘦脚裸，起身压了上去。

 

属于男性Alpha得天独厚的硕大性器在第一次进入Omega温热的小穴里就受到了热情对待。穴内软肉争先恐后的包裹上去，贪婪的吮吸着陌生Alpha入侵的粗大阴茎。

 

“不对！不能这样的！为什么会有感觉？明明他不是圣祐哥哥啊！”

 

姜丹尼尔的理智完全抵挡不住欲望的侵蚀，后穴还在不断的流出湿滑的体液以供陌生Alpha的侵犯。小穴被黄旼炫的性器撑开，阴茎每次都是狠狠地操干进去，只留囊袋来回拍打着溢满汁水的挺翘屁股。

 

“哈啊！”

 

刚刚还在体内横冲直撞的性器好像发现了什么，只一个劲儿的向体内那个隐秘的地方撞去。姜丹尼尔的沙哑呻吟声瞬间变了调，长腿在空气中胡乱的蹬着，双手也抗拒的推着压在自己身上的黄旼炫。

 

“好疼！不要了！不要了！不要进去那里！”

 

姜丹尼尔抬起水汽迷蒙的眼睛，讨好的看着面前的Alpha，期望他能停下来。黄旼炫低头吻住姜丹尼尔发白的嘴唇，然后慢慢的退了出来。姜丹尼尔以为这漫长的单方面压制终于结束了，无视后穴传来的空虚信号，咬着牙想要站起来，却被黄旼炫掐住腰部，以一个抬起屁股趴在沙发上的姿势重新被进入。

 

“！”

 

姜丹尼尔已经叫不出来了，只能软软的趴在沙发上微弱的呼吸着。他没有力气再反抗了，混沌的大脑竟然能清楚的感知到自己的生殖腔被一点点操开，Alpha阴茎的前端已经完全进入了生殖腔。

 

生殖腔被干开的快感远远超出了想象，本来已经干涸的眼泪又重新在眼眶聚集，一滴滴的砸在沙发上。身体随着黄旼炫的顶弄来回摆动着，乳尖在皮革上摩擦的红肿，缓缓的挺立起来。

 

黄旼炫握住姜丹尼尔细瘦的腰肢用力地冲撞着，前端的结不断膨胀，直到死死的卡在生殖腔口。姜丹尼尔连抗拒的话都已经说不出了，只能由着温热的精液射入自己的腔内。

 

黄旼炫环着姜丹尼尔，嘴巴靠近姜丹尼尔的后颈腺体处，在那烙下一个深深地齿痕。然后就这么安静的抱着姜丹尼尔，直到结开始消退。

 

满屋子都飘着桃子酒的气味。

 

“果然还是桃子和酒更配。”黄旼炫想。


End file.
